Trick or Cheat
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: Frank and Denise take Molly out for her first Halloween where they run into newly engaged Jeremy. So what is he doing with Emmalin?


Denise couldn't help but smile at her baby girl as she got her ready for her first Halloween. She was going as a little ladybug and looked absolutely adorable. Denise finished dressing her and smiled. "Frank, come here!"

"I'm coming," he called from the living room. He was fussing with her baby seat again. He was obsessed with making sure it was firmly attached to the stroller. It was like a ritual, he needed thirty minutes notice to take her anywhere.

He walked into the room and smiled, Denise had her costume on her and Molly was smiling.

When Frank got closer to her she laughed, pulled her hat off and handed it to him.

"Molly," Denise said laughing."That's supposed to stay on your head; daddy's head's too big."

Frank put the little hat back on her; she laughed and took it off again.

"See what you got started!" Denise joked.

"She doesn't like that hat, Dee," Frank said handing it to Denise. "Don't make her use it if she doesn't like it."

Denise rolled her eyes but put the hat in her purse, but as soon as he left she put it back on and Molly left it alone.

"Daddy is such a worry wort," Denise cooed to the baby and picked her up and carried her to the living room. "Did you fix her car seat?"

"Yeah, it's ready to go," he said. "Next year it'll be harder, she'll be running all around on us." He pushed the stroller outside then put the baby in it. He never put the baby in then moved it down the two shallow steps.

Molly started crying the second she was placed in the stroller. Frank gave her the pacifier to see if that settled her down. It didn't, Denise got her out of it and she stopped crying. "I'll just carry her."

"I can do that if you want," he offered. He loved to carry Molly around and show her off.

She nodded and handed him Molly who was now laughing.

They stopped by Roxy's first, Denise debated about that but Roxy wanted to see her. "I hate going there Dee, that damn dog loves me, I come out looking like a sofa."

Denise laughed, "Oh stop whining. Roxy wants to see her."

"I know, just wish that dog didn't like me so much," Frank joked. "I'm not a likable person, what's his damage?"

"You are a likeable person, I should know, I married you," she laughed.

"You were naive," he replied then stopped to kiss her.

She smiled and kissed him and someone whistled, they looked behind them to see Trevor walking up behind them.

"Watch that LeBlanc," Frank ordered. "Who's that Molly?" he asked pointing to the younger man.

The little girl just smiled shyly.

Trevor reached out to take her, "Why do you keep getting prettier?"

"Maaaaa!" she squealed kicking tiny legs and flailing little arms with excitement.

Frank laughed, "Such a smart girl, yes, Momma." Roxy came outside, "Did I hear a pretty baby?"

Molly looked at Roxy and reached for her.

"Oh I get it," Frank laughed and handed her the baby. She pulled her hat off and gave it to her Daddy.

"I don't know why she hates that thing so much," Denise said laughing.

"I think she's playing with him," Roxy laughed. "You playing with Daddy? Being silly girl?"

Molly laughed, "I thought you were working tonight Denise," Roxy said playing with Molly's hair.

"No, I called in "Sick."

"Can't miss our baby girl's first Halloween," Frank replied. "I missed Jeremy's first holidays, all of them."

"Where is Jeremy by the way?" she asked.

"Should be at the barracks," Frank replied. "Or our house looking for food again."

Denise slapped his arm. "Be nice."

"What he's always there and whenever I see him he's eating something I planned to take for lunch the next day, it never fails."

"True," she admitted.

"If I think oh, I'll take this for lunch, he shows up." Denise just shook her head, and then Molly started fussing.

"Uh oh, come here lady bug," Denise cooed to her daughter taking her back from Roxy.

Tiny legs kicked and she squealed louder, she'd been away from Daddy too long.

Denise just smiled and handed her to Frank, she stopped

"She is so spoiled," Roxy laughed. "You love your daddy?"

Molly laughed and babbled.

"We better go, it's getting cool and we still have to see Claudia Joy, Roland, and Jeremy," Denise said.

Frank carried Molly to see Claudia Joy; she was outside on her porch with a candy bowl at her feet.

"Getting slammed already?" Denise asked her. Molly was fussing again and Frank knew why. "Diaper bag please."

She handed it to him "Want me to change her?"

"I got it," he replied and took the bag and the baby inside.

"You had a lot of kids come by?"Denise asked

"Not too many but a few. He changes diapers?" Claudia Joy was amazed.

"Yeah, he's changed more than I have I think," she replied.

"That is really sweet," she smiled. "She's adorable."

Denise smiled "He's so good with her."

"He'll get up with her at night even if he's been training or something, I worry."

"He loves her," Claudia Joy observed.

"I know but I love him and I don't want to see him go train and be tired and get hurt like he did the last time," Denise sighed. "That man's bone scans can light a dark alley, Jeremy was just like him. I'm hoping Molly is more delicate."

She smiled and knew it was probably not likely, Molly already took after her father.

Frank returned with the baby and they headed to Roland and Joan's. "I wonder if she'll hide again," Frank laughed. "She's traumatized."

"Probably," she said laughing.

Joan and Roland had the baby dressed in a tiny army uniform, "You see Dee, girls can wear camo."

Denise just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Joan took a look at Molly, "Oh, that' so cute. Look at those cheeks." Molly had full baby cheeks.

Denise smiled, "She has a hat but she hates it with a passion."

"Sarah Elizabeth hated hats too," Roland replied. "They bothered her chin."

She nodded just as they heard another familiar voice "Sick huh?"Denise's partner said bringing his little boys up the driveway; they both had a bag full of candy.

"It's her first Halloween, Trey," Denise laughed. "And we both wanted to be here to see it."

"I understand," he said laughing. "Has boss man seen you yet?"

"No and I hope to goodness he doesn't, I've already been written up twice," she said then looked at Frank whom she hadn't told.

He let it go for now but he took Molly back which he often did if he was upset. A week ago a long time friend of his was killed and he'd sat in the rocker with for hours, never said a word.

"Well I got to get these boys home and in bed if I can pry that candy away from them, good seeing you, and Miss Molly looks adorable," Trey said with a smile.

He knew when to make a quick exit.

They headed for the barracks next, "Start talking."

"Frank drop it, it was nothing," she said.

"Then tell me," he replied. "If this guy is harassing you..."

"He's not," she said but he wasn't convinced.

"Denise..." His eyebrow about vanished into his hair line.

"I'll tell you later, just please drop it!" she said firmly.

"Fair enough," he leaned over to kiss her cheek so she knew he was concerned, not angry.

She gave him a small smile and they went to the barracks to see Jeremy.

They hadn't quite made it when they both stopped and froze, "Is that Jeremy?"

"Oh my...yes and Emmalin," Denise said.

"Let's go home," Frank said quickly. "Now, let's go."

"No, let's go see what's up. He's engaged Frank!" Denise was not happy.

"I know that's why we're going home and I'm going back out here to kick his butt!"

"No, we're going together, let's go," she said and walked toward them.

Frank wanted to handle it man to man but that wasn't in the cards.

"Jeremy!"Denise called.

He froze and the young lady sprinted off behind the barracks.

"Jeremy was that Emmalin?"Denise asked "Where is your fiancée, does she know your with her?

"No, Mom," Jeremy replied. "Tanya's visiting her mom."

"Jeremy, no this isn't okay! I raised you better than this!"She snapped.

"Mom, you don't get it okay, just back off!" He was very defensive and downright rude; he hadn't noticed his father standing there.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your mother!"Denise snapped and Jeremy got in her face and immediately she backed down

Frank just watched until then, "Think very carefully about your next movement," he warned.

Jeremy looked at him and he backed off.

"You double dipping, and you better be honest."

"No, it's not like that," he said.

"What's it like then?" he asked him. "She leading you on, I know she's had a thing for you for years but she's a lady, she wouldn't...

"No, she...she just got dumped by that Jerk she was with," he explained. "We were just talking."

"You were holding her hand, Jeremy," Frank sighed. 'And the rest of her."

"It was nothing" he said

"Excuse us," Frank said taking Jeremy by the arm and leading him a few clicks down the street. "What was it?"

"He hit her Dad, I walked by to see him screaming at her and the next thing I know she's on the ground crying, her face has a gash in it," he said. "I was only trying to be nice."

Frank softened, "Okay, okay, then why didn't you just bring her home? And why did you attack your mother like that?"

"I didn't mean to, I just lost my temper, I'll apologize," he said.

"You damn right you will," Frank snapped. "Where did she go off to?"

"I don't know, she got scared when she seen you all and ran," he said.

Frank caught some movement from the corner of his eye, "Go apologize and it better be a real, honest, respectful apology Jeremy or we're done. Remember what I said you touch her again and we're done."

He nodded and went to apologize to his mother.

Frank went towards the alley between the barracks rooms "Come on out of there Sweetheart."

Emmalin hesitated but came out slowly, her face was cut and bleeding a little and she looked terrified.

Frank touched her cheek and examined the cut, "That's going to need stitched or stripped, Emmi. Jeremy do this?"

"No, Zach," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Always those quiet one, hmm? I have a reputation for being a hard as...bottomed jerk but I'd never touched her like that. Let's let Denise look at this cut then I'll take you home."

"I can't go home like this. My Dad will be mad."

"He should be, Darlin', but not at you." He put his arms around her.

She winced and pulled away.

"Let's let Denise check you out," he took her hand and led her towards his wife.

Denise saw her face and gasped "Sweetie, what happened?" she asked.

"Apparently Zach's voice stopped working," Frank growled. "I think she's got more injuries."

"Okay, we need to get you to Mercer," she observed. "That needs stitches."

She nodded slowly and went with Denise. Frank called Jeremy, "Forget it."

"What?" he asked

"Do not go find this kid, I know you want to, but it's not worth it," Frank warned. "Trust me it'll bring nothing but trouble for you and her."

He sighed but nodded "Yes sir."

"Your age, same situation with you mother," Frank recalled. "We broke up and she got with this West Point cadet, she spoke up on something I think something political and he just backhanded her. I found her crying, hunted him down and kicked his ass, then got an article fifteen and my father had to pay $20,000 to have his teeth fixed and his jaw wired shut."

Jeremy burst out laughing, "I can see you doing that!"

"Can you see me waxing my father's cars for a year to pay for it?"

He only laughed harder and nodded.

"Here," he handed Molly to her brother. "Show her off inside, don't let her get any phone numbers, and I'll meet back at our place."

Jeremy took Molly into the barracks to show off her costume, she was all smiled as people started fussing over her.

"She's a chubby little thing isn't she?" he heard as he walked towards the exit.

Jeremy turned around to see Lenore walking toward them.

He had to be respectful. "Jeremy Sherwood right? Is this your little girl?"

"No, my little sister," he replied smiling.

"Really?" Lenore looked shocked. "I never thought that a woman as old as your mother would get pregnant." Molly was sizing her up, she wasn't sure she liked her.

Jeremy didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent.

"She's so pretty though aren't you? May I?" she asked.

"Sure" he said and gave her Molly

Molly wasn't sure about this new person and she was sleepy and her costume itched so she fussed and squirmed, and pulled her little head back all before she coughed and spewed milk and other fluids down the front of Lenore's dress.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he took her back "I am so sorry!"

She nodded, "Babies are babies," she sighed righting it off and shrugging. "Have a nice day." Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "Good shot, Miss Molly. Be a sharp shooter when you get big."

Molly laughed and clapped her little hands.

Jeremy put her back in her stroller and pushed her back to the house, he hoped Emmalin was okay, but he knew his parent's would take good care of her.

Back at Mercer Emmalin was said to be okay and able to go home with some pain medication, she had a broken wrist and some bruised ribs but nothing major, Denise and Frank took her home and she went right to Michael who knew what happened because Frank called him from the hospital.

He held his little girl, "Okay, you're okay Sweetie." He kissed her hair and smiled at Frank and Denise to thank them.

They nodded and left the house to go home and check on their kids.

Frank slipped his hand into Denise's."You ready to talk yet?"

"No, but I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You do," Frank replied. "You do, but you'd want me to talk wouldn't you? To trust you and tell you what was happening?"

She nodded.

"Go ahead then." He was careful to keep his tone gentle.

She sighed "He wrote me up for "being disrespectful" because..."

"Because what, Sweetheart?" He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him," she said quietly.

Frank nodded slowly, "You resign tomorrow. We'll get you another job."

She nodded, "I'm thinking of filing a harassment suit though."

"I think you should," Frank encouraged. "And I'll right there with you."

She smiled "Good."

"I could just kick his ass and save you the trouble," Frank offered trying to be light hearted and keep her feeling calm.

She laughed "Then you'd go to jail and I wouldn't get to see you and that would possibly be the death of me."

"Okay, lawyers it," he replied as they approached their house. "Think they're home or did he steal her?"

"He probably stole her," she said, Jeremy loved his baby sister.

They went inside and the site that caught Denise's eye melted her heart. "Frank get the camera."

He smiled and got the camera and took a picture.

Jeremy was in uniform with his boots off sprawled on the sofa, Molly was on his chest in her costume, and both were sound asleep. Denise smiled down at them, "My two babies..." She looked up at her husband, "We could work on number three?"

Frank was a little shocked but recovered quickly and smiled at her, he went and swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
